Get out of the closet Padfoot
by M.Parker
Summary: Sirius is slowly loosing his mind. Well, in his opinion anyways. Exactly why is Remus constantly on his mind? R


Disclaimer: Only going to post this up on this chapter alone. I do not own any of J.K Rowling's wonderful characters, setting, or anything else of the sort. I also want everyone to note that it will probably take me a while to really write up another chapter. I have a habit of taking my time. With that said, let's continue on.

+ -- --- -- +

"Get out of the closet Padfoot"

Written by M.Parker

Chapter One

+ -- --- -- +

She was beautiful. She possessed the looks of a Goddess, the air about her stilled, eyes were constantly drawn towards her in fascination and lust and she walked with dignified grace. And at the moment, I loved her. I owed her. I controlled her with a simple touch of my hand, and she would comply willingly. I loved that. Control that is. I knew the feeling I obtained right now wasn't real love, it was simply lust, just like any other man felt when around her; but it was amazing what a little bit of fire whiskey can do to one's emotions.

The room I created was elegant, took her breath away even. A bed of satin and silk stood in the middle, its comfort warm and welcoming, wanting to suck us in and never let go. The covers were black, a gold lining along the rim, and they were pulled back, as if expecting us sometime soon; smart bed. A blazing fire lit the room, its light dancing on the stone walls playfully. The air smelled of vanilla. I love vanilla, drove me wild.

No words were fully exchanged between us, but no words truly needed to be spoken. Guess you could always say that I was more of an action taker, let my body speak for me, let it communicate, and most often, people knew exactly what I was thinking. She was the same way, in her simple, breath taking movements, I read her thoughts; she was pleased, finally getting a rumble in the sack with the Sirius Black. Damn right she should be honored, I don't exactly shag anyone.

I don't like to sound vain, but once again did another summer prove me well, I could always count on those two month's to let my features grow. My hair was its black silky mess, even longer now and hung before my gray eyes. Body grew a bit taller; right now I noted that I towered over my current lover by several inches. I had loosened my Gryffindor colored tie about my neck, a couple of buttons undone at the top, sleeves smoothly rolled up to my forearms and the white shirt was un-tucked from my pants. Yes, I did it on purpose. What? You honestly think that Sex God's like me can just do this naturally? Think again.

But really, right now isn't about what I looked like, everyone knows what I look like. But she, she looked stunning. Rich dark brown hair with hints of lighter tones in the fires light cascaded past her shoulders and then some; brilliant crystal blue eyes watched my movements calmly, taking them in. Those tempting pink lips were upturned in the beginning of a smirk. Even in the boring school uniform she managed to look beautiful. Shirt hugged her luscious curves, that skirt seemed to be shorter then the other girls, nice touch really. And those legs...they just went on forever, my eyes followed them down to her shoes, some black pair of high heels. Her shirt was a short-sleeved one, up until this moment I didn't even know that you could get them in that style, funny how you learn something new everyday. Buttons were undone to show a great amount of ample cleavage-- she definitely knew what she was doing here.

Taking her hand, my lips kissed her knuckles softly, my feet taking me closer to her until she was backed up against the door through which we had just entered from. Meanwhile my other hand had been resting on her waist, just to steer her far away from the doorknob. Once her back hit door, I snagged her other hand before I held both, and I pinned them over her head gently, my own body pressed up against her seductive one.

Without a second thought, I had kissed her. Her lips were so soft, plump, and they moved with my own. Teeth catching her bottom lip, I tugged on it playfully, hands releasing her wrists to explore that body through those damn clothes of hers. My fingers fiddled along the rim of her shirt, wanting to make her think that I would honestly go that fast so soon.

A small moan escaped from her, or was it more of a sigh? Oh well, I didn't exactly care. Letting her lip go, she kissed me hard, in need of my touch. She was like putty in my hands, all for me to pleasure, torment, to send over the edge. Who wouldn't want that? I craved it, lived for it...that's sort of how I got my playboy title.

Fingers slipping under the material, I grazed the sun-kissed skin I found there, the formation of goose bumps rising from her. I still found it amazing how the human body could react in such a way, from the simplest touch even. My fingers traveled higher up her stomach, stroking just below her bra line, feeling her body arch toward me. Her own hands busied themselves by getting tangled in my silky hair, gripping at it softly, urging me on.

But I wouldn't give her that pleasure just yet. Taking my hands away, I raised them to her face, cupping her jaw line; my lips pulling away from hers and watched her eyes flutter open in questioning. Grinning and tilting her head back, I gave her an answer as I kissed down her neck softly, stopping every now and then to suck, nip, lick that tender skin of hers. She replied with another sigh...or moan, I still don't know really. Those hands of hers ran through my hair, tugging and pulling, body arching more to my touch.

I had her exactly where I wanted her. And then Peeves came along.

"Oooh...what do we have here? Ickle Sirius Black and another girl?" the ghost cackled loudly, tossing his head back as his shoulder's shook. "My, my, I'm sure that Dippet won't be pleased."

He did a 'tsk'ing sound, his hands resting on his hips while he shook his head before leaning in close to us. "And what's this? Drinking?" Peeves blew a loud raspberry, before cackling and disappeared out of the room while shouting the headmaster's name at the top of his lungs.

Cursing loudly, I pulled away from the girl before me. Of course she understood and soon enough we were on our way. Before she slipped out the door, my eyes caught sight of her neck where various love marks from me stood out. A grin came over my lips as we parted our ways, racing up to get to our dorms before Dippet came along.

Damn, didn't even know her name or what house she was in. Racing up the stairs, I couldn't stop my thoughts from carrying me away. I was disappointed really, I had been itching for a night of fun for a whole two weeks now, and Peeves had to show up and ruin the whole moment. She was probably disappointed to, chances are we wouldn't exactly hook up again anytime soon—can't shag a girl twice and all. It was one of the rules that Prongs and I created before he went head over heels in love with Evans.

Ah...Evans. Had to give her props, if I was ever a girl I wouldn't want to put up with James' horrible pick-up lines, constant flirtation and cheesy antics, actually, I'm more happier just being there to witness him being rejected for the millionth time and snicker about it behind my hand with Moony later on.

The image of Moony made its way into my mind, I could just picture him in the Common Room already, by the fire with another book, every now and then a hand would raise to turn the page, eyes looking so interested in the text before him and that tawny hair being brushed aside from his gaze. His robe would be casually flung over the back of the couch, feet propped up on the table and his Prefect badge resting on the cushion next to him, gleaming in the light of the fire.

Dashing around the corner, I saw the Fat Lady within sight. Seemed this time I would get off free without a detention, which would be a personal best.

20 feet away, my stomach growled and I started to wonder what food I had stashed away in my bedside table. Last that I remembered I had given Peter my last chocolate frog.

15 feet away, I also remembered that Peter had recently gotten a parcel full of chocolate frogs from his aunt he thinks he had cleverly hidden under his socks in his trunk.

10 feet away, I also remember catching sight of that dirty magazine in his trunk. Naughty, naughty Wormtail.

5 feet away, and I was already thinking of a way to embarrass the boy just for the hell of it.

2 feet away and Dippet stood before me, blocking my entrance to the Gryffindor tower. Busted, there was no escape from this one. Looking over his shoulder, I spotted Peeves a way back who didn't bother trying to contain his laughter. Bastard.

"Ah...Mister Black, out for a night's run?"

Panting softly, I considered trying to charm my way out of trouble, who knew, maybe Dippet had a soft spot for men? Oh god...the thought made me sick to my hungry stomach. Well...now it wasn't hungry, it was disgusted with my thoughts. Bad mind, BAD.

"Er...yeah, gotta stay in shape." I tried, putting on my best innocent grin.

"Peeves told me that you were in the Room of Requirement with a young woman, is that correct?"

I scowled over to Peeves who was rolling about in the air stupidly, every once in a while looking over in our direction before pointing and laughing all over again. My eyes came back to the headmaster, "Yes sir." I admitted.

"And that you were drinking, correct?"

"Actually, I had been drinking before going into the room." I clarified before listening to my own words. Awe, bugger.

"Well Mister Black, I think that calls for a month's detention..." he turned to leave before pausing, head turning to look back at me, caught my frustrated expression and added smoothly, "And 50 points from Gryffindor."

I nodded, swallowing a bit, "Yes sir."

Watching him leave, that only left me and the ghost alone in the corridor. I didn't have my wand with me (well, apart from the one located in my pants, alright, now wasn't the time for perverted jokes) so I gave the ghost one last dirty look, spat the password to the Fat Lady who was going on, muttering about 'hormonal teenagers' before giving me the entrance.

Just as I had suspected, Remus was there by the fire, a book resting against his chest, his brown eyes closed softly while his chin rested gently against his chest in slumber. I couldn't exactly just leave him there, so wandering on over, I sat down on the table next to his feet, leaning foreword with my elbows resting on my knees.

I sort of just sat there for a few moments, taking in his appearance, a few scars scattered about on his skin randomly, each one holding its own story, most I could smile about. Like the small ones on his wrist, not even an inch long, those were mainly from Peter the first time we had spent a full moon together, the poor boy nearly had a heart attack at Remus' werewolf form and panicked a bit.

There was another one rested along the curve of his collarbone, which I could see from the way he had unbuttoned some buttons of his shirt; that one was a mistake, and sadly it was from me. Earlier that day we had a bit of an argument, and I sort of took it to the Shrieking Shack. I wasn't pleased about it, and even now I had reached foreword, my fingers gently stroking down the mark with the slightest touch, as if I could erase it with my fingertips. Of course, when I pulled my hand away, it still was there, glaring at me bitterly.

My touch had made Remus stir in his sleep, eyebrows knitting together before his head raised and eyes opened slowly to see me leaning in so close. Damn, that fire whiskey was really mucking up my sneaky-ness that usually I'm so proud of. Pulling away, I watched him yawn and stretch his arms way over his head lazily.

"Hello sleeping Beauty." I smiled, watching him as he grunted in response. Arms lowering, he brushed his hair out of his eyes before checking his watch.

"Not even midnight Padfoot, what are you doing back so early?" he asked, dragging his feet down from the table.

A loose shrug rolled off my shoulders, eyes still watching that scar along his neck. I regretted it badly; it was a pretty bad one too. Close to the jugular and everything. Luckily Madame Pomphrey did a quick mending spell before it was too late. Even to this day I was thinking of a way to make it up to him, somehow a lifetime supply of chocolate doesn't cut it.

Remembering his question, I shook my head roughly and tore my gaze away to look at his badge next to him, reaching foreword and grasping it, I ran my thumb over the word...PRECFECT. "Peeves caught me in the act."

My eyes looked back up to him, smirking when I discovered his look of disgust, "I at least hope you had pants on."

"Relax Moony, only had her up against the door."

"I REALLY don't want to hear this." He mumbled, shaking his head and leaning foreword on his knees as well, a hand holding his chin up.

"Of course you do! I know you secretly wish to be that girl...under my touch." I teased with a playful grin.

"Oh yes, because you also know that I secretly lust after the great Sirius Black of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry."

"You'd be insane if you didn't!"

"And you would have to lock me up." Remus added, grinning with me.

"Ooh...are we talking in the kinky sense?"

At my words the boy leaned in real close, head tilting towards my ear. I could feel his breath rolling across my skin hotly, and for some reason, I got a shiver down my spine from it. His voice was soft, barely even a whisper, "Of course" was all that he said, pulling away to rise to his feet. His hand patted my head gently as he collected his belongings.

"Take a cold shower Padfoot, you looked a bit flushed." He told me with another grin before heading up the stairs slowly, disappearing into the boy's dorm.

Flushed indeed. Exactly why was that? Couldn't be just from Moony, hell no. I was probably just...a bit excited still from the Room of Requirement.

Alright, in other words...I was still horny.

Well that irritated me. Raking my fingers through my hair, I shook my head in disbelief. And I was still hungry. Looking over on the table, I spotted a chessboard, the figurines snoozing softly while in mid play. Reaching over, I flicked the King awake, listening to him curse at me while straightening his crown.

"King to A6."

I watched him as he dragged his sword on the board while standing before his opponents King who was still asleep. Shoving him off the board, he took his place before returning to his slumber, the newly awoken King cursing before throwing his crown at the other. I couldn't help but laugh a bit, mumbling out a, "Check mate" and raised myself to my feet tiredly.

But, Lupin was right. A nice cold shower would do the trick. Amazing how well that boy knew me. Of course, after 7 years of being friends, I guess you start to learn a few things about each other, like how grumpy Remus gets before a full moon. He just sulks about, grunting here and there, and it makes me grin every time, also makes me try to push his buttons, it's like poking a dog with a stick, only it's a werewolf.

Heading up the stairs, I made my way into the bathroom, my fingers delicately undoing the buttons of my shirt with one hand, while the other loosened my tie more before pulling it off completely. Resting my clothes on a nearby chair, I stepped into the shower, turning the shower on. Luke warm at first, then gradually turned it to cold until I was soaked.

Pushing my hair away, I guess you could say that my mind got away on me. And it all started out so innocently enough. I was back in the Room of Requirement, that girl whom I didn't know the name of in my hands. I was pulling her closer to my body, sucking on her earlobe as she sighed in bliss...or was it a moan? Really I didn't know the difference. The buzz from the fire whiskey still pulsed in my mind, giving me that pleasurable pain.

My fingers were undoing her shirt slowly, each inch of skin I exposed I would discover with my lips, and her body arched all the more towards me. Moving back up to push the material off her shoulders, the person had changed. Now it was that girl from three weeks ago, the one who was really into kinky stuff. Velma I think her name was. Her blood red lips grinned up at me, quirking a delicate eyebrow, awaiting my next move.

Then a shoulder rested on my shoulder, and I turned around. There was the girl from tonight, dressed in sexy lingerie, black to be specific. I liked where this was going. Looking back over to Velma, I discovered her in a little red sexy lingerie number. I REALLY liked where this was going.

A cough caught my attention, and I looked over to the bed, where I saw Remus standing there, in his casual best with his hands tucked into his pockets.

Hold on a minute...

I blinked, returning back to reality in my shower stall. My eyebrows furrowed. Exactly what the hell was Remus doing in my fantasy?

...I can't believe I just thought those words in my mind.

Remus...my fantasy...

It sounded foul still.

Shaking my head roughly from side to side, I cranked the cold water up some more, shivering under the temperature, but knew that it would do my mind some good. Bad Padfoot, BAD. Raising my hand, I gave myself a good hit in the head. This only made my head throb a bit more from my earlier alcohol intake.

Really I must be drunk. I mean, why else would Remus be in my dreams? Yeah, that was it, I was drunk beyond belief. Turning off the shower, I stepped out while grabbing a towel, drying myself off with it; I looked up and found Remus at the sink brushing his teeth.

Speak of the devil.

Safely making sure that the towel covered my body, I cleared my throat while grabbing a different towel for my hair. "Moony, I thought you went to bed."

Listening to him as he spat into the sink and rinsed his mouth out, he wiped his mouth and turned to look at me. He seemed a bit...surprised to find me clad only in a towel. "Oh, sorry Sirius, I didn't know it was you taking a shower."

"You told me too." I pointed out with a grin, resting the towel around my neck while gathering my clothes together.

"True."

Heading towards the door, I heard him clear his throat to gain my attention. Looking over to him, he seemed a bit embarrassed. A hand was tangled in his tawny locks and eyes looked down towards the ground.

"What?"

"Er...your towel is...slipping."

I blinked, looking down to my towel to find that he was right. "Oh." I smiled sheepishly, quickly catching the knot that was slipping and fixed it, all while holding onto my clothes securely. That was a skill all on its own. "Thanks Moony, you're always looking out for my body's best interest." I joked.

"Actually, I'd rather not go to bed with the burning image of you naked in my mind." He corrected for me and I laughed.

"I know you still find me tempting."

"Guess you're just too smart for me Padfoot."

"Damn right! I am of course...Sirius Black."

"How silly of me to forget that."

"That's okay, I forgive you."

"Always good to hear."

As our little banter went back and forth, we made our way into the boy's dorm, heading over to our beds which were right next to each other. Yanking the curtain around the side of my bed which was across from Remus' bed, this gave me some privacy as I changed into some boxer's and a t-shirt for makeshift pj's. Pulling the curtain back, I discovered that Moony was already in his bed; book in his hands once again. I swear he's going to read this world to death—if that is even possible.

And so, bidding the boy goodnight, and pulling the curtains all around my bed, I laid back on my bed's comfort to look up to the same old ceiling I had gazed upon for the past 7 years. This would be my final year at Hogwarts, and I still didn't know exactly what I wanted to do with my life. But, I knew that whatever it was that I decided, I'd always have Moony, Prongs and Wormtail with me, through the thick and thin so to speak.

Drifting off to sleep, the last thing I remember was my fantasy, drifting back towards Velma and the girl with no name, luckily this time, Remus didn't come in, and the girls even got into a whipped cream fight for my viewing pleasure only. A felt myself grin in my sleep.

Bad mind, bad.

+ -- --- -- +

Holy fucking shit on a fucking stick; this is the longest chapter I have ever written in my life. EVER. Wow, this should be a mark made in my life...let's all just take a moment to bask in my glory...

Alright, enough of that. Anyways, I'm actually very proud with this story, my first time ever writing a Sirius/Remus story, go me! So, I want you, the reader, to give me some feedback! Is it good? Did I hit the character's right? Is it long enough? What should I work on? I want to hear it all!

M.Parker.


End file.
